A complex computer network often comprises several interconnected systems that may be geographically divided and may have diverse requirements of a suitable networking environment. Specifically, topology of such a network may be defined by physical links between the interconnected systems and configuration of networking equipment such as routers, switches, and so forth. Therefore, connectivity within the network is usually established by forwarding packets between the interconnected systems using the networking equipment. Typically, to avoid loss of connectivity within the network, such networking equipment may be configured to reflect a specific configuration thereof. Further, changes to such specific configuration are required to be implemented in a systematic sequence.
Generally, while configuring complex computer networks, a user, for example a network administrator, may encounter various problems such as inability to use multiple internet connections, difficulty in configuring network before deployment, and so forth. Furthermore, the network administrator has to manually manage the network by planning the network configuration to reflect external requirements thereof, by selecting communication technologies (such as Ethernet, WIFI, VPN), by selecting appropriate hardware components to implement the selected communication technologies, by implementing the configuration into device specific units in a systematic sequence by using the devices' vendor specific configuration paradigms, by documenting the configuration, and by updating the documentation to avoid misconfiguration in the network. Due to the nature of complexity of the network and manual intervention, the configuration of such complex network is often prone to errors. Furthermore, device specific configurations have to be simplified to keep the complex computer network manageable. In such instance, capabilities of the networking equipment and the interconnected systems may not be fully utilized.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional techniques of network configuration and management.